What Makes You Hurt
by christywitha CH
Summary: She can kill multitudes of people at once; put their minds in a state of perpetual torture if she desires, but only if she knows their weakness. Knowing this, the Ministry kept her quarantined. She escaped. Voldemort wants her. She wants to get rid of this curse. The war is quickly coming to an end. Will Voldemort capture her and use her powers to win? Do not ignore the rating.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I was given this story as a challenge on a forum.

Many thanks to **xoxoxox LOVE xoxoxox **who came up with and wrote a big chunk of this first chapter.

* * *

><p>She had seen shadows, she had heard whispers, but it had been years since she'd seen the light of day or seen the face of a person; years since she had felt the whip of the wind, the spray of the sea, the warmth of the sun.<p>

A plate of food was shoved under a thick door daily, and occasionally she was taken somewhere where she was bathed, but she was always blind folded. She often talked to herself, sometimes she would sing too. She liked her voice, it was the closest thing she had to human contact.

She didn't understand why she wasn't allowed to see people. She didn't know how long she'd been there, but she still felt like a child. She was scared and alone. She longed for nothing more than to see her mother.

Her last memory was one from years before. She was maybe four to five years old. She had gotten up to go climb in bed with her mother in the middle of the night, but as she walked through the halls of her home, there was another who did as well. She remembered hearing a creak in the wood of the floor behind her, but she never got the chance to see who or what was there. Everything went black, and when she finally opened her eyes, she was here.

She had heard whispers outside the door a few times. One time there was a woman who argued with a man about her.

"We could free her. We can hide her somewhere safe," said the woman. "This isn't right."

"No, it's too dangerous. You know what we've been told to do and we will do just that," said the man.

She was in favor of the woman, of course. But she was still here. She'd also heard whispers of a "Potter," whoever that was, and others too. She couldn't understand why it was dangerous for her to be free until years after hearing the woman and man.

There were always guards outside her doors, this she learned quick, they could be heard walking up and down the stone hall, and their shadows could be seen under the door. One night when she was almost asleep, she heard one of them say something. She didn't hear it completely, but the parts she did hear were, "Too dangerous... as a weapon... we'd lose... joined the others."

She sighed at her few memories she'd had since she was five. She didn't know how old she was now... but she could tell that her legs were longer, and she had developed in a few areas.

She rested her head against the stone wall. She closed her eyes and hoped for sleep, and as she did every night, hoped she wouldn't wake up. But just as she started to drift off to sleep, she heard a loud boom that shook the entire building and she shot up straight.

The place seemed to be falling to the ground. The walls were shaking and small rocks began to fall from the ceiling. Then, there was another loud roar from the walls. They shook again, and this time, she heard a large crack and then a crash of stone against stone right next to her. The florescent lights above her head went out, and the few candles they set in the room for her blew out in an instant. She couldn't see but it felt as if the roof was coming down.

She started to scream for help, but nobody answered.


	2. Chapter 2

She opened her eyes back up to a world she didn't think she'd ever seen. She saw clouds and the sun and beautiful trees she hadn't even dreamed of.

She was lying on the grass with a blanket underneath her.

She was changed into new clothes and her hair felt like it had just been washed. She immediately sat up and looked around her. She saw a woman with both black and pale blonde hair, and a man with blonde hair even longer than hers.

She gaped at the fact she was actually in the same room as other people. It surprised her even more that she wasn't contained in an actual _room _anymore either!

"Can you speak, girl?" The man circled around her, not making eye contact with her.

"Yes." As she began to talk, both the man and the woman stared at her in awe. 

"What is your name?" The woman with the blonde and black hair sat directly in front of her, tilting her hair just the slightest bit.

She hadn't made interaction with others for years. Her reaction time to questions were lagged. The man was beginning to become frustrated. "Keri. Where am I?"

"You would've died if we didn't take you. Sound more appreciative, girl," the man spat at her. He maintained his pace of circling around her. Keri kept her mouth shut and looked toward the ground.

"I'm Narcissa and _that_ is my husband Lucius," the woman said.

"I'm sorry-"

Lucius cut her off as she was trying to apologize. "Do not speak unless you have been spoken to!" He looked her dead in the eye. Narcissa put a hand on Keri's and smiled.

_At least one of them is friendly, _Keri thought.

"We will take her to the house." Narcissa told her husband.

Keri was confused and dazed. Was this another one of those dreams? No, it couldn't be. Her dreams didn't involve people quite as rude. She had so many questions to ask, but she didn't know specifically when the appropriate time for asking them were. What was the protocol for asking a question?

She walked with them until they reached a place where they were unable to be seen from anyone else.

"Hold on to my hand, Keri," Narcissa told her. Keri obeyed and held her hand. They seemed to be looping and twisting and turning into all sorts of directions. Keri was too stunned to say anything, so she simply closed her eyes and waited until it ended. In a few seconds, she found herself in front of a huge black house.

The doors opened to a vast building. Lucius went upstairs somewhere while Narcissa gave Keri a tour around the entire house. There were rooms bigger than what Keri was confined in for the past 12 years. In fact, the bedroom they chose for Keri was nearly 7 times larger than the room she used to live in.

"How old are you, Keri?" Narcissa asked her.

"I was never told," she said still trying to take in as much of Narcissa as she could; as much of another human as she could.

"Do you remember anything from before the Ministry took you?" Narcissa asked in a low tone.

"I remember the name Lucas Dunn." Narcissa's eyes darted from Keri's eyes and back to the ground in front of her.

The man Keri was talking about was a death eater. He and the Malfoy's were friends before the Ministry put him into the light.

Dunn was interested in human mutation. He wanted to turn people into mechanisms that could do the unreal, even for the magic world. He stole children and performed countless operations on them. Many children were found dead in his house, murdered by these operations. 

Lucas was soon found and put in Azkaban for life.

Seven years later, the Dark Lord helped Dunn escape Azkaban. The Dark Lord did not have Dunn perform any more mutations though, for he had already succeeded in two. A girl and a boy.

This was the girl Dunn successfully mutated.

"Do you know what it means?" Keri asked. She spoke awkwardly, almost like a mentally retarded child. Keri looked at her, eyes squinted, and shook her head.

"No."

They both continued through the manor in silence.

"I want you to meet my son," Narcissa said. "Wait here."

Keri sat down and waited. A minute later, a boy that looked around Keri's age walked down and stood about five feet from her.

"Hello," Keri said. Draco gave her the oddest look at the sound of her voice.

"Draco Malfoy." He stuck his hand out in front of Keri. She hadn't a clue what to do in a situation like that.

Was she supposed to touch it?

She let his hand linger in front of her for a few seconds, until Draco gave her a look of utter disgust.

"The fuck's wrong with you?" he asked, a sneer on his lips.

"I- I don't-" Keri tried to defend herself.

"Don't you have any manners? It's usually the first thing one learns at the age of seven..." Draco walked back upstairs with the same sneer on his face.

Keri sat back down, confused on all this. She'd never learned half the etiquette an average 17 year old knew. She learned all her academics through textbooks the Ministry would slip under her door every once in a while. She was book smart, but not people smart. The Ministry decided that if she wasn't given an education, they would have trouble making any sense to her at all if they decided to let her go free, or if they needed her powers for something vital.

A few minutes later, Narcissa walked back in with a tea pot and two cups.

"Where is Draco?" she asked Keri, setting up the cups.

"He went that way," Keri mumbled, biting her nail. It was her one habit that got her through the day. Narcissa quickly slapped the hand she was biting. Keri pointed upstairs with her other hand.

"Don't do that, Keri. And why is he not down here now?"

"He did this," Keri demonstrated how Draco did it. Narcissa poured tea into the cups.

"He expected you to shake it." Narcissa took Keri's hand and shook it. Keri smiled and shook Narcissa's again.

"Good. They didn't teach you that?" Narcissa asked her.

"No," she said. "I've never made contact with anyone."

"So you've never met a human?" she asked Keri, frowning.

"Not for years, no," Keri said. Narcissa shook her head.

"That was the past. For now, I'm going to be your mother. I'm going to teach you how to get along with people, and how to have a love life. Your teenaged years are almost over, and you haven't even been in love! Ha!" Narcissa laughed a little. Keri smiled as well, but hardly understood a thing of what she was talking about. "As a matter of fact, let's try this again. Now, when he puts his hand out, you shake it the way I taught you. I want you to have a decent conversation with him. Okay?" Narcissa stood up and walked upstairs.

If Keri listened close, she could here Draco opposing to walking back down to meet her again. Keri scoffed at the disrespect he was giving her, and just waited for them to walk back down.

After what seemed like ten or so minutes, Narcissa had Draco by the ear and was literally pulling him down the stairs.

"Gah, mum! Stoppit!" Narcissa smirked and let go of Draco. Draco walked back over to Keri and sighed loudly. Narcissa stood beside Draco with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face.

Keri stood up and put her hand out toward Draco's chest.

"I'm Keri." She smirked and waited for Draco's response. Draco shook hands with her. 

"Malfoy-" Narcissa stepped on Draco's foot. "_Draco_... Malfoy."

Keri smirked and sat back down and waited for Draco to sit where Narcissa was sitting before.

"Sit," Keri said managing a smug look on her face. She knew Draco had no choice but to sit with her. Narcissa winked at Keri and walked to another room. Keri decided to be bold; to use the conversational tone she'd read about in the books the Ministry let her see. She knew what to say in a conversation, but she just didn't expect it to be so fast paced and direct.

Draco sat down.

"Why didn't you shake hands with me before?" Draco asked. He didn't make eye contact with her.

"I've never learned that," Keri said.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. "And why are you talking that way?"

"I've never met somebody new," she said, watching Draco's face turn from disgusted to awestricken as she continued. "I've been inside the Ministry for most of my life."

"...Why would the Ministry take you in for so long?" he asked.

"I don't know. They say I'm different."

"Like a mudblood? The ministry hasn't started taking in mudbloods yet have they?"

"What's a mudblood? And no, I don't think I am. They say I'm a weapon."

He paused, wondering whether to laugh at this or to be startled.

"How are you a weapon?" he asked.

"I don't know. Nobody's cleared that up for me." Keri said. "Do you know anything about what Lucus Dunn is?" She wasn't ready for the reaction Draco was going to give her. 

"Mum! Come here!" Draco yelled. Keri frowned at that.

"What, Draco?" Narcissa asked from the other room. She walked into the room a few seconds later.

"_Why _is this monster in our house?" Draco stood up and plastered the same look of disgust on his face again. Keri frowned a little bit more, not liking what Draco was saying about her. "She's mutated, mother!"

It made her feel funny. It was an emotion she'd never experienced.

"She's _not_ a monster, Draco. Don't you _dare_ say that again! Imagine how she might be feeling right now!" Narcissa yelled back at him. Keri watched as her vision go blurry in an eye and then felt something fall down her cheek. It was like water, but she didn't know why it was coming out of her eye. Keri interrupted the lovely mother-son argument.

"Mother?" Keri asked, the word sounding nice on her lips. Both Draco and Narcissa paused and stared at Keri for a bit.

"Yes?" Narcissa asked.

"What is this?" Keri pointed to the drop of water on her lower cheek.

"It's a tear, Keri," Narcissa said, Draco still gaping at the two of them.

"Do _not _call her 'mother'! She's not _yours_!" Draco yelled at Keri, his eyebrows furrowed.

"She told me- she said she'd be my mom." Keri stated. Her voice began to raise. "Why are you so upset at everything, Draco?"

"_Draco!_" Narcissa yelled, absolutely angry at her son's behavior. "Yes, Keri. You are going to be my daughter from now on. One more word, Draco_, _and you will not be happy with the consequences." She glared at her son.

If her looks could kill, Draco would be dead.

More and more tears spilled down Keri's face while Draco and Narcissa argued.

Keri got up and walked to the vast bedroom Narcissa showed her prior to this all.

She let a few more tears fall down her left cheek and looked out the window toward the sky. The mere sight of nature relaxed her, made her feel free. The sound of birds put her at ease while she lay in bed. When the tears finally stopped falling, she closed her eyes and attempted to fall asleep.

_I'm no different than they are, _she told herself. As much as she tried to press it, she knew in the back of her mind that she was nothing more than an outcast; a stranger to society.


	3. Chapter 3

"Morning, love," Lucius said, a smirk on his face.

"Good morning." Narcissa crawled into bed with him. He put his arm around her shoulders.

"What have you learned about the girl?" He asked.

"She's the product of Lucas Dunn's procedures," Narcissa said, shaking her head. "I don't know what she can do though."

"She's a _mutant? _We're holding a mutant in our house? What is this nonsense? Get rid of her immediately!"

_Like father like son..._ Narcissa thought.

"I'm being kind to the girl. Don't start being _rude_ to her. She's an emotional person. Her powers could be emotion-linked. We don't want her hurting us." Narcissa looked her husband straight in the eyes. "Now for the rest of the time she is here, she will be considered our daughter. I want you to stop acting immaturely and set a good example for your son. Hear?" Lucius pressed his lips together, irresponsive to his wife.

That was exactly what Narcissa was planning on doing. She was going to make sure to find Dunn in any and every way she could. She had feelings for this girl. Narcissa always had a heart for the innocent. She didn't think it was fair for Keri to have lived in solitary confinement for that many years when Keri could've had a life just like hers. She felt an impulse to make herself Keri's mother; an impulse to look after this girl.

"You know, Lucius..." she said in a flirtatious tone. "I might have a special gift for you if you help me with this."

"A gift, eh?" he chuckled and tightened his arm around her shoulders.

"A gift I know you've been wanting. If only I could start the search for Lucas today..." she started. "I might feel very happy tonight." She winked and kissed Lucius gently on the lips. Lucius knew what she was doing. It was no trick.

He kissed her lips right back, raising an eyebrow. "Are you being sexual?"

"Does that not sound like a good enough deal to you?" She asked turning her flirtatious voice back on.

"No." Lucius said, shaking his head. "I want _my _kind of sex _whenever _I want it."

"Fine. But only on the days you help."

"Deal."

The bed Narcissa gave Keri was by far the most comfortable place she'd ever slept.

In the past, she'd sleep on the dirty rocks in her cell. She would get less than a meal a day with a small napkin on each.

Over the years, it had gotten more and more difficult to sleep on the same ridged platform. Every day, she'd take the napkins and add them to her small collection.

After she'd gotten nearly 60 or 70, she'd lay them down in a rectangular square and rest her head on it at night. After years and years of collecting napkins, she eventually had enough to make an entire bed. She found those few piles of napkins extremely comfortable, until she felt this bed.

When Keri woke up, she went downstairs with a hungry ache in her stomach. Narcissa showed her how to make breakfast, lunch and dinner that day.

"I want you to repeat after me," Narcissa said to Keri. "Carrot." Keri and Narcissa sat on the couch. Narcissa wanted to train the girl how to speak like others do. Keri attempted at it. "Good. Now say _animal._"

"-nimole"

"No, _an_imal."

"Animole."

"No, Keri. Ani_mal_."

"Animal."

"Very well," Narcissa said.

"Hah!" Draco came down the stairs, scoffing at his mother and new "sister." He received a glare from Narcissa.

"Now, say owl."

"oouel," Keri attempted, a giggle tickling her throat.

"_Owl._"

"Owl."

"Now say _freak!_" Draco exclaimed from the kitchen. Narcissa shook her head and gave an apologetic look to Keri.

For the next month and a half, Narcissa and Keri worked on speech, etiquette, and everything in between.

**Two Months Later**

"Where are we going, Cissa?" Keri asked. Narcissa told her not to call her Mum or Narcissa anymore, but to call her "Cissa."

They arrived at Diagon Alley by apparation.

"We're going shopping," Narcissa said. "We're going to buy you clothes that Draco _himself_ would gape at."

"Why would Draco gape at what I'm wearing?" Narcissa looked at her. It finally sunk into Narcissa that Keri didn't understand love or sex.

Narcissa ignored it. She decided to wait till later to have this conversation.

They walked into a boutique and found things for Keri to wear. "I'm supposed to _wear_ this?" Keri asked. She held out to Narcissa a tight short dress.

"Yes." Keri was currently wearing Narcissa's clothes. They were too large at the hips, but too small in the chest. Narcissa knew Keri needed clothes, though shopping with her might be a painful experience.

A few hours later, the two of them finished.

"Have you found any of these boys in these stores attractive?" Narcissa asked. She decided to use a different method of explaining love to the girl.

"No, should I?"

"Let's go to Broomstix." Narcissa walked with her inside a wooden shop full of mainly men. Keri didn't know what she was looking at.

"What is this place?"

"They sell flying contraptions called broomsticks." Keri nodded and looked around. Then, one boy caught Keri's innocent eyes. He had short dirty blonde hair. He was tall, broad-shouldered, and had a beautiful face.

"Do you know him?" Keri asked, her face heating up when this boy made eye contact with her. He smirked and winked at her.

"No, I don't." Narcissa said. "Would you like to meet him?" Keri nodded, reluctant to walk any closer to him than she already was.

"Come on then!" Cissa asked. Keri blushed some more, but she just stood in place. "Go over there and talk to him. Ask him how he's doing." She pushed Keri over toward the boy and stood from a distance watching them

"Hello," Keri said lightly. She tried her hardest to maintain eye contact with him but failed when his met hers.

"Hello, you. How are you, beautiful?" he looked her up and down.

"I'm well, thanks. How're you?" Keri was smiling at how well she was talking. She'd never introduced herself to someone on her own.

"I'm doing just dandy. My father just gave me a few hundred pounds and told me to buy myself a new stick. Afterwards I'm to buy him a new suit. He has a meeting with the Minister of Magic next week you know," he explained. Keri was stunned at how much he spoke.

"That must be exciting for him. What is your name?" Keri asked.

"Cormac. Cormac Mclaggen.." He stuck his hand out toward Keri. She hesitantly held hers out as well.

"Keri," she smiled at him, and he smiled back.

"We should talk more. Would you like to have a cup of tea at my place one day?" he asked her. She made the connection of 'having tea' to when she drank tea with Narcissa that one day. She quickly nodded and smiled. She didn't know what other information to ask him for at this point, so she stayed silent. "...I'll write you my address." He wrote it on a sheet of paper and handed it to Keri.

"Thank you," Keri said. She slipped it in her pocket.

"How does tomorrow at 3 sound for you, then?" he asked.

"Sounds great. I'll see you then." Keri walked away from him, scared that she might've said something wrong.

Narcissa was watching the entire conversation from behind a rack of brooms. Keri came toward her, a small smile on her lips.

"Well done, girl." Narcissa took the house address from Keri's hand and put it in her purse. "I'll hold it for you until tomorrow."

They left the broom store, and went into another clothes store. For a few more hours the two of them searched for something that made Keri look flattering for her date tomorrow. Keri was taught what was in style these days, and what was simply not. She learned what parts of her body to make look small, and what other parts she needed to make look plump.

Narcissa found Keri a short tan dress. "You look beautiful."

Keri smiled at her appearance. She'd never worn something so flattering. By the end of the next few hours, Keri had a completely transformed wardrobe with a completely transformed fashion sense.

Narcissa walked Keri to the cosmetic section of the store.

"What are these things?"

"I'll show you when we get home. It'll make that little lad like you even more." Narcissa smirked. Keri just followed again. The large aisle consisted of such things one could apply that Keri couldn't have even dreamed of.

"Are you sure I need all this?" Keri asked as Narcissa stacked a shopping basket full of the store's products.

"Unless you want all the girls in your year looking more beautiful than you, yes, you do need this." Of course this wasn't true, but the Malfoy family was about nothing more than superficial appearance. Keri quickly noticed that when topics like these came up. 

She believed everyone should stay just the way they are, steering clear from things that hide who your true appearance from others.

Not wanting to sound rude, she played along and willingly took the items Narcissa suggested.

"This will brighten your eyes up," Narcissa stated, tossing Keri another product.

_How would eyeliner brighten someone up? _She wondered. _Shouldn't it make their eyes look even darker?_

"I think we're finished here, don't you?" Narcissa asked rhetorically. They checked out in a line, and left the store.

Keri and Narcissa soon returned home.

"Go take a shower and try on the dress that you will wear tomorrow. I want Draco's opinion on how it looks." Narcissa smirked at her idea. Keri groaned at that.

"Must I?"

"I want his reaction, dear," Narcissa insisted. Keri marched upstairs and took a shower.

There was a razor and other bottles and tubes of solutions Keri learned to use over the past few months. She would read the labels on each of them and perform exactly as they suggested. Each item in that bathroom had a label, except the razor.

The first time she'd taken a shower, she experimented rubbing the razor up and down her finger. She cut a small slit in her hand when she did.

She gasped at that and watched as blood seeped out. She put it under the water, inhaling quickly at the pain that came with it.

She tried again, refusing to not understand a device that seemed so simple...

She ran it up her leg, and found that it removed some hair. She did this to both her legs, not stopping until every last hair was gone. By the end of this, her legs had nearly 8 nicks each.

Over the course of 9 weeks, Keri learned how to prevent those nicks and be able to use the razor with ease.

She soon finished her shower and removed the remaining water with the towel.

After brushing her hair thoroughly, she went through the pile of clothes and found the dress she was to wear.

Then the door opened.

"Mum says to-" Keri shrieked at his presence. She was standing in front of him half naked.

Draco quickly exited the room and leaned on the other side of the closed door. "As I was saying," he said a little louder so that Keri could hear. "Mum said to hurry up." Draco awkwardly walked back downstairs and joined his mother on the couch. He ran a hand through his hair and furrowed his eyebrows. Keri's face was bright red. She was shaking a slight bit. Distracted, she slipped on her new dress and strolled downstairs.

"Does she not look absolutely gorgeous?" Narcissa asked her son. Draco shrugged and looked back toward the ground. "She has a date tomorrow you know."

"What? A date? Ha, that's impossible." Draco looked over at Keri again, sneering.

"What was his name again, Keri?" Narcissa asked.

"Cormac Mclaggen," Keri said, smirking. Draco scoffed at the name.

"And you'd think one can't sink any lower," Draco mumbled. Both Narcissa and Keri gave him a dirty look. 

"What's wrong with him?" Keri asked.

"You'll see tomorrow." Repulsed at Draco's behavior, Keri stormed upstairs and removed the dress. She changed into a pair of shorts and a white shirt. She opened up the makeup Narcissa got for her, a bit eager to experiment with them. She read all the instructions and applied them accordingly. After removing the makeup from her face after a few trial runs, she was finished. By the end, she decided she looked stunning.

A gentle knock arose from her door.

"Come in," Keri said, neatly organizing her makeup.

"I want you to read some of this before tomorrow," Narcissa said. She handed her a large tan book titled Dating and Sex.

"Thank you," Keri smiled and opened it up.

_Chapter I, The First Date_


	4. Chapter 4

Seated on the end of the stone table in the gloomy Riddle House was Voldemort himself, one hand on his wand, the other in his lap.

"What do you mean, _she is gone_?" Voldemort demanded.

"There was an explosion in her tower." Yaxley attempted to hold his fear for just a few seconds longer. "And she escaped."

Voldemort inhaled deeply. "Yaxley. You are the best spy I have- the only one I trust, who is affiliated with the ministry. If you were not such a faithful servant, you would be dead now."

"My Lord, I shall try my hardest-"

"Do _not _interrupt me, Yaxley!" Voldemort pulled out his wand and cast a silencing charm on Yaxley.

"You will do everything in your power to bring her back, and believe me, I can easily find another spy for the Ministry." Voldemort smirked at the fear radiating through his servant's face.

Yaxley nodded.

"Leave, you're disgusting me," Voldemort stated. Yaxley quickly bowed to Voldemort and left the house.

Keri ended up reading all the way to the 5th chapter in that book before she fell asleep. The first and second chapter explained about what to do on a first and second date, and what types of things would 'turn the partner on'. Keri didn't know exactly what that was supposed to mean until she read through chapter four: sex. She learned everything from arousal to how intercourse worked. The book strictly taught her not to incorporate any of it on the first date, but to only do it near the fourth or fifth date. Feeling prepared for tomorrow, she shoved the book under her pillow and went to sleep.

Narcissa walked upstairs to go wake both Draco and Keri up. It was nearly 8 AM. She vigorously knocked on Draco's door, not stopping until Draco made some sort of movement to prove that he was awake.

"Go the fuck _away, _mum," Draco said, pulling the comforter over his head. Narcissa wouldn't take that for an answer. She pulled out her wand and put a spell on his comforter to make it fall to the floor. She put a charm that made the room 30 degrees colder until Draco got out of bed.

"Fine, son," she said and walked to Keri's room. Keri and Draco's room were only 4 rooms down the hall.

Keri was curled up with her knees to her chest. Narcissa noticed she was shaking from the cold. She quickly put another blanket on Keri, helping her warm up. Narcissa could notice a small smile appearing on Keri's face.

She walked out of Keri's room and into her own with Lucius.

"Open your window!" Pansy was pounding on the window in Draco's room. He saw her there, groaned, and went to go get it. It was about 1 PM.

"What do you want, Pansy?"

"Um, excuse me? _What do you want?_ I came allthis way for an ungrateful 'what do you want?'" Pansy climbed into his room and crawled into his bed.

"Pansy, I'm busy today. I can't do anything." He walked to his closet and put on a shirt.

"Too busy for _me_? What's wrong with you toda-" Keri walked in and cut her off.

"Mum wants you to-" as soon as she saw Draco without pants on, her face went red.

It was like the two of them had a knack for walking in on each other. "To get dressed." Keri walked back downstairs, her face still flushed.

"The hell is she? The fuck is she doing here? She said _mum! . _Not '_your _mum'! What is going on, Draco?" Draco had an annoyed look on his face. He looked at her and looked back at the window she came in through.

"Would you mind leaving? I don't have time to explain. I need to do things today. Just go." Pansy nagged for a few more seconds until Draco left the room.

_What a pain, _Draco thought. He walked downstairs to the presence of his mother.

"You know why I asked you down, don't you, Draco?" Narcissa was sitting on the couch with her hands together.

"Yes." Draco pulled up his arm and revealed the skull and snake, both of them moving.

"Go tell Keri to stay here until we get back." Narcissa said. Her face shown a bit of fright on it.

Draco went upstairs to Keri's room. He didn't bother knocking. "Morning," Draco said, not looking her in the eyes.

"Morning," Keri said, a smile starting on her face.

"Me and my mum and dad will be gone for a little. Don't leave the house. Okay? We'll be back later to pick you up for your..._date_." Draco began to close the door.

"Where are you all going?" she asked. She didn't like being left alone anymore.

"It doesn't concern you." Draco closed the door and walked back downstairs.

Lucius and Narcissa were both sitting on the couch waiting for Draco.

"Ready?" Narcissa asked her son. All three of them were frightened of The Dark Lord. It was terror to be in his presence, especially for Draco. He nodded. All three of them put their arms in the middle. Lucius apparated to the Riddle House, taking his wife and son with him.

"When we go in there," Lucius whispered lightly enough that words hardly even came out. "We must have no idea about the girl. If the Dark Lord asks about her, we haven't a clue on her whereabouts, in fact, we didn't even know she's missing. Understood?" Narcissa and Draco nodded. All three of them walked to the entrance of the Riddle House.

They went in and sat down at a large square table. The Dark Lord wasn't there yet, it was just them, Severus, Yaxley and about twenty others.

Lucius saw someone in particular that caught his eye.

Eventually everyone showed up and Voldemort apparated right into his chair. All conversation ceased as soon as Voldemort's dark figure appeared.

"I'm sure you all know why I summoned you here." All three of the Malfoys kept their eyes on the ground. "The girl and boy whom our dear friend Lucas has mutated has escaped from the Ministry." People whom weren't aware of this immediately began talking. "_Silence! _As all of you know, we were planning an attack to get those two children to our army. Someone else did this little attack, and it was certainly not planned here!" His voice developed into a yell, and his head was now in his two hands. "If any of you have any idea who took the brother and sister..." The Malfoys looked up at this. Keri had a brother? "And do not come forward, you will answer to me. Understood?"

The Malfoys were practically shaking.

"Don not worry if you have nothing to fear...Lucius," Voldemort said with a question in his voice.

"Of course, my Lord." Lucius couldn't dare look him in the eye.

"You're all dismissed. We will be looking over the Ministry to see if the girl has been taken back by them." The Malfoy's apparated back to their house in utter silence.

After Lucius, Narcissa and Draco left, Keri walked downstairs, hungry. She went to the kitchen and looked around for a snack or two.

Then Pansy came in.

"Hello," Keri said smiling.

"Pansy." She shook hands with Keri, smirking.

"Are you a friend of Draco's?" Keri asked, diverting her view back to the refrigerator.

"You could say that, yes. What about you? What brings you here?" she asked. Keri paused. She decided it wouldn't be a great idea to tell her about how she was kept at the Ministry. People seemed to overreact to it.

"My mum is a friend of his mum. I'm just staying here because my parents are out for a few days." She hoped with all her might that Pansy would buy that. She wasn't in the mood to listen to someone else explain their disgust to her the way Draco did when they first met.

"What is your name?" Pansy asked. Keri took a yogurt and started to eat it.

"Keri." Pansy smiled at her.

"When I first saw you, I'd assumed you were having an affair with Draco, you see. I and he are in love." Keri did all she could to keep from smiling. There was no way Draco could love. He didn't have feelings at all for all Keri was concerned. "That's why I was being nasty to you."

"I see. So you just come in here to say hello every now and then?" Keri asked.

"Depending on Drackie's mood," Keri snickered at the nickname. "Sometimes we sleep together, sometimes not."

"I see," Keri said, trying her hardest to act amused.

"Do you go to school?" Pansy asked. "I don't think I saw you around Hogwarts."

"Um I do my schooling at home." Keri was uncomfortable with all these questions. She didn't know how to answer half of them.

"Oh ok. I guess that's alright. You pureblood?" Pansy was taking the dirt out of her nails, smacking on her gum.

"Of course."

"Then I guess we could be friends. Friends?" Pansy asked. Keri nodded and smiled. Pansy smirked.

While Keri went to throw out the container which previously held the yogurt, the Malfoys apparated back. They walked back to their rooms without a word to anyone, though Draco did give Pansy and Keri a quick glance.

It was about two now. Keri strolled back upstairs and found the dress Narcissa made sure she'd wear. She slipped it on and put on her tan flats. She applied a small bit of makeup to her eyes and face, the way she'd practiced yesterday. She put her hair down and brushed out the tangles.

Her brown hair flew down to her mid back in gorgeous waves.

By the time she'd finished it was already 2:45. Narcissa was waiting for Keri downstairs.

"We'll be apperating right there. Now remember, hold on to me very tight. Hear? Don't let go." Keri did as she was told. Within seconds they found themselves in front of a few large houses. They were the size of the Malfoy manor, but were more colorful and had much more landscaping.

Keri stared at the beauty in awe and continued to walk forward toward the door.

"Before you go, Keri, listen to me." Keri looked at Narcissa and stopped walking. "You must _not _tell the boy or anyone else about where you were confined. You may not tell him anything about your past. If he asks where you are schooled, tell him Beauxbatons. Can you remember that? _Beauxbatons_. Tell him you will be going to Hogwarts next year." Keri reluctantly nodded at the statements given to her. "Good luck, love. I'll be standing here waiting for you at 5. Does that sound alright?"

"Thank you so much, Cissa. I appreciate it." Keri smiled at her.

"Go have fun."

Keri waved at Narcissa and watched her apparate back home.

She slowly walked to the front of the house and knocked on the door.

A woman with light brown hair opened the door with a smile.

"Good afternoon, darling. Come on in." She motioned her hand inside and led her to a chair. "My name's Carol. I'm Cormac's mother."

"Oh it's nice to meet you, I'm Keri." She held out her hand and shook.

"Cormac's very excited to meet you, he-" Cormac came out of another large hall and ran into the room.

"I got it, mum." He came and sat across from Keri. "Hey there, again. I'm glad you showed up."

Carol walked away with a smile.

"How are you?" Keri asked.

"I'm just great thanks. Just trying out that new broom from yesterday." Keri acted as if she understood and kept smiling.

"That's nice." Keri kept it short.

"What type broom do you have?" he asked.

"I've never ridden a broom," Keri said.

"_Never ridden a broom?_" he stared at her for a few seconds but Keri kept smiling. "Would you like to try it out?"

"Yeah, maybe later. I'm a bit scared of heights," she lied.

"Where do you go to school?"

"Beauxbatons," she kept trying to remember the name of the other school. Hogtail? Hogswarts? "I'll be attending Hogswart next year though."

Cormac stifled a laugh.

"_Hogwarts? _Okay. That's where I go. Are you in your 6th year?" he asked. She felt bombarded with questions. She was digging a hole that was difficult to get out of.

"Yes. Are you?"

"I am. Here, would you like some tea?" He poured her a bit in her cup.

"Thank you." She tasted a bit of it and set it back down. It was bitter.

"Do you not like it?" he asked.

"It's bitter."

"Did you put sugar in it?" he asked. Her face went red. She quickly grabbed a cube or two of sugar and placed it in the tea.

"Right right." He laughed a little at her.

"You look beautiful today," he said. "Stunning actually."

She giggled. "Thank you. You look great as well." He was wearing a collared plaid shirt and a pair of khaki slacks. He made sure to unbutton the top of his shirt.

"I always do take pride in my appearance." He smirked. Keri found it odd that he was complementing himself like that. "Would you like to try flying out, Keri?

Keri nodded and stood up with Cormac. He led her outside to a field of green.

"Oh darn." He looked back at the house. "The broomsticks are up in my room."

"What do you mean you _saw_ Dunn? Where?" she asked her husband.

"He was in the room. He came when the Dark Lord did," Lucius said.

"Do you think the Dark Lord is keeping him locked up until they find Keri?" Narcissa asked.

"No. He wouldn't have brought him to the meeting if he was with him."

"Where does Dunn live? I wish to speak with him."

"Last time we visited him he was near your sister's place. He must've moved after all this happened though, don't you think?"

"He lived near Bellatrix?" Narcissa asked. "She knows all the purebloods around her house. She must know where he's at, wouldn't she?"

"Let's go and see."

_Chapter 2: How far is too far?_

_When on a first date, never ever allow sex. This will do nothing but make your partner use you for that. They will immediately consider you trashy. Rule of thumb, no sex on the first date._

_Now, how to get out of a sticky situation is key. Say your partner asks you to come up to his room. (Don't expect them to formally ask you to have sex. Never will a man directly ask you to sleep with them. They will cover it up with something, maybe like asking you to check out his new sheets, or maybe to go look at the mess his dog made on the carpet in his room.)_

_If you are not interested with lip locking and sex when he mentions it, tell him you have a missed call, or that you wanted to see what was on TV. If he asks you to a hotel room, tell him you already made plans to watch a late night movie with a friend._

_Depending on the feelings you are having with him, you may have a little kiss upstairs, maybe a bit of foreplay on the _second_ date. Never regret a night. Do not be a doormat to walk on. If you're not comfortable, just tell him. He won't mind._

All of this flooded back to Keri's mind within seconds.

"I have 7 brooms. You should come with me and choose your favorite," he said. "Here. It's this way." He led her upstairs and down a hall or two. He opened a carved white door to a room filled with Quidditch posters. There was a Gryffindor sash hung above his bed. His room was very clean, not one stain or sock in sight.

Keri sat on his bed while he took out his brooms.

"Here we go," he set all the brooms on his bed beside Keri. "My favorite is that one there," he said. "It's a Nimbus 2003."

Keri stared at it. The broom was beautiful. It was a sleek white with '_Nimbus'_carved on the handle. "What am attractive broom..." Keri said smiling. She thought he was going to let her use that one.

"I'll give you this one." To her surprise, he handed her a brown not so shiny broom. "It's the first broom I've ever used. It's not very aggressive so it's better for first timers." She took it into her hands and stood up. She was a bit relieved Cormac didn't make a move.

They walked back to the field.

"..and then this once there was a bludger coming between both the goals and I hit it halfway out the pitch and it hit Marcus Flint right off his broom once." Keri had no clue what he was talking about, but since she was a 'student at Beauxbatons, she decided to keep nodding and walking until they reached the pitch.

"Now," he started. "You'll mount the broom." He demonstrated in front of her. "And get on it. Now try sitting on it. It'll levitate for you." She did it with ease.

"Now I'm supposed to-" she leaned forward and swiftly accelerated. Cormac went with her. She started to slow down as she ascended off the ground.

"You getting the hang of it?" Cormac asked.

"Yeah, it's kind of nerve-wracking though, isn't it? Being all the way up here?" her voice was shaking a bit when she looked down. She was maybe 50 feet off.

"You'll get used to it. Come on, let's circle around here, eh?"

And they did just that. For the course of the next thirty minutes they spent their time slowly moving around his large field. They made lots of conversations, half of them being about Cormac's Quidditch matches, and the other half about the types of plants growing below them.

When the conversations began to come to an end, Cormac moved his broom a little closer to hers. They were close enough to touch shoulders but not to bump into each other. He put a hand on her waist. After getting over the few blushes rushing to her face, she put her arm around his waist as well.

"Would you like to see how the Nimbus can fly?" he asked. She smiled at that. Yeah, she did. She was looking forward to that question for quite a while now.

"That'd be nice, yeah," she said. "Should we go back down?"

"That won't be necessary. Just hop on the back of my broom. It can carry two." She slowly moved a leg around the back of her stick and onto the Nimbus.

"I'm gonna take you on a ride. I'll be going fast though, so you might want to..." he motioned toward his waist. She put both her arms around his waist and her chin on his shoulder. He smelt like cologne; a really nice cologne.

He accelerated faster than Keri thought a broom could. They were maybe at 100 kilometers an hour.

"Oh my god..." she said watching the green blur below her.

He took the broom very high and went outside of just his field; they went to the city.

He kept the same speed on the broom, smirking as he did. He merged his way through buildings and lamp posts.

"Enjoying the ride?" he yelled over the wind.

"It's amazing, riding a broom," she said back with a laugh in her lungs.

"What time should you be back home?" he asked her.

"Around five."

"Ok. I'll turn around now then, is that fine?" he seemed to struggle to keep his voice louder than the sound of all that wind.

"That's great." He started to go a little slower so the wind wouldn't hit them so hard. She tightened her grip around Cormac and nuzzled her head in his neck.

Eventually, they reached the ground and got off the broom. He turned toward her.

"Your hair's all messed up," he said. He ran a hand through her hair and made it a bit neater. He leaned in and kissed her cheek. "All better."

She grabbed the brown broom from off the ground and walked back into the house with Cormac.

"Bellatrix, we want to ask you about Lucas Dunn."

"Why? What does he matter to you?"

"I want to know where he is, Bella," Narcissa demanded.

"Tell me why and I'll tell you where he is." Bellatrix smirked.

"We just want to speak with him," Lucius said.

"There must be a reason! What do you need from Lucas?" Bellatrix demanded.

"We have the girl."


	5. Chapter 5

"We should go put these brooms back up in your room, eh?" Keri asked. Her face was still a bit pink.

"Yeah, we should."

They walked upstairs, both holding a broom in one hand and their fingers intertwined in the other.

"When can I see you again?" Cormac asked her.

"I'm free whenever," she said.

"Would that be weird if I asked you over two days in a row?" He laughed a little.

"Not at all. Tomorrow then?" She asked.

"At three."

They reached Cormac's room.

"Here I'll take that for you," he said taking the broom from Keri's hand.

She sat back on the bed while Cormac put away his brooms. Her eye caught on to something in particular.

There was a frame on his bed post with a girl and Cormac sitting next to each other at a fountain. The girl was beautiful. She had blonde straight hair. She looked about Keri's age. The moving photo showed Cormac kissing her on the lips. It showed the two of them laughing and the girl kissed him back. The frame had the words "_**Forever and Always, May 21**__**st**_" carved on the bottom.

Keri felt her heart drop a bit. Who was she? It was June 20th today...

"I have to go now; maybe we'll see each other some other time." She faked a smile and began to walk downstairs.

It was 7 minutes to five.

"Wait! Why are you leaving? We have seven whole minutes left together..."

"I need to go early." She made it to the bottom of the staircase.

"Why?"

"I have somewhere to be."

"You didn't have 'somewhere to be' a few minutes ago," he said. He was confused.

"I'll see you later. Ok?" She didn't want to be there any longer. She was thinking about canceling tomorrow, but she knew Narcissa would be angry at her if she did. She could always just not show up tomorrow...

She was absolutely disgusted.

"I can't even get a hug, Keri?" He asked. He didn't know what was coming onto her.

"No." She walked outside and looked for Narcissa. Unfortunately, Narcissa told Keri she was going to be there at 5, not 4:53.

"Love, I don't understand."

"Don't call me that. I'm not your love." She sneered at him and walked around the corner and out of Cormac's view. She would keep lurking around until Narcissa showed up.

And she really thought he was being genuine.

"You have the girl? Cissy! Give her to the Dark Lord! Everything would be forgiven if you had the twins."

"No! The Dark Lord mustn't find out. Do you understand me, Bella?" Narcissa gave her sister a glare. "I don't even have the boy. I only have the girl."

"He lives six houses down Yaxley," Bellatrix stated. "In a dirty crimson home."

"If you tell the Dark Lord, Bellatrix, I will see to it that you be killed. Do you understand me?" Narcissa asked.

"Alright, alright. I won't tell him." She snorted and walked toward her room.

"Thank you, Bella."

Cissa and her husband apparated to Yaxley's.

"Six houses down she said?" Lucius asked.

"Yes."

They walked six long houses down until they reached a cherry wood house.

"This is it," Narcissa said with a smirk on her face. "Both our wands must be out. I don't trust that man."

They walked into the house.

"Dunn, it's Lucius. Are you home?"

"What do you want, Lucius?" He asked.

"To speak with you." Narcissa sat down on a chair in his guest room.

"Come on out, wherever you are, Dunn."

Lucas Dunn, a man aged 52 strutted out his bedroom. He was a handsome man, brown short hair and broad shoulders. He was maybe 5'11.

"Malfoys! How may I be of help today?"

"We want information about the children you mutated 12 years ago," Lucius said.

"Hah, why would you need to know that?" He asked.

"Lucas, tell us what you did to that girl twelve years ago." Narcissa had her wand up to the man's neck.

"You wouldn't kill me," Lucas said with a chuckle in his throat. "I have information you seem to desperately want."

"I'll search the house. Can you handle him?" Lucius asked his wife before putting his wand down.

"Yes. Go look." As Lucius walked away, Narcissa disarmed Dunn and took his wand into her pocket.

"I'll tell you what I did to her," Lucas said. "For two things: give me the girl, and give me you."

"I do not have the girl," Narcissa defended.

"You wouldn't be asking if you didn't," he said.

"And me, what do you mean by that?" She asked.

"I want us to be the way we used to," he said, a smirk arising from his thin lips.

"_That,_" Narcissa said softly, "was not to be mentioned ever again. You swore to put that behind us."

"I want the affair and I want the girl," he said.

"I do not have the girl."

"I don't want her for that long, you know. I just want her for a night."

"Why the girl?" Narcissa asked.

"Well she has a power to satisfy a man's desires. Of course I didn't tell the Dark Lord about that..."

"You son of a bitch... What else did you do to her? Tell me!" She put her wand back up to his neck.

"I'll tell you now if you do what as said," he looked her up and down. "You're an attractive woman, Narcissa."

"You want me to _sleep _with you right now? How am I supposed to have sex with you with my husband in the other room?"

"You tell me."

She tied a magical rope around his wrists and tied that rope to a couch. She had to discuss this with her husband.

She walked toward the room Lucius was in.

"Lucius," she said. "I need to speak with you."

He turned around to look at her.

"He'll tell us what we want to know if I have an affair with him."

"Are you _absurd?_ If you're asking for my permission to sleep with another man, I say no," he said. "That is final."

"Lucius, all of it would be for the sake of the girl," she begged.

"You expect me to just _agree _to that? You expect me to allow my own _wife _to go have sex with another man?" He lowered his voice, a sneer making its way to his lips.

"It's for the girl! Please, Lucius."

"A _mutant _for Merlin's sake! You obviously don't respect our marriage enough. Even if I didn't allow it, you'd find a way to make it happen regardless. You disgust me." He apparated back to his manor by himself.

Narcissa sighed and went back to Lucas. She already had an affair with this man a few years ago, why not this one time? _It's just sex... _she thought.

"_One _time, Dunn, you hear? _One._"

"Hah, no. I want at least three," he suggested.

"Fine, three. No more." She started to strip down. "And I want the answer of what you did to the girl right when we're done with this."

Lucas nodded.

At that, Narcissa undid his ties and let him as he wished.

"That's what I want the next two times we have sex," Lucas said. She ignored him and his repulsive statements.

As long as she would cure Keri, she was happy. She secretly didn't want the Dark Lord to rule. She wanted him to die. All the pain and terror he put the Malfoys through was unforgivable. Even if mudbloods would remain existent in the wizarding world.

"Now tell me what you did to the girl," she demanded. She needed to pick Keri up from her date in ten minutes. She began to put her clothes back on.

"She is able to play with one's mind as putty. If she knows what makes an individual hurt, for instance," he said. "She can put the individual in a state of pain, of horror. She can put the soul into a state of loneliness if she wants to, and for _as long _as she wants to. Hell, she can do it to a crowd of people if she wished."

Narcissa gaped.

"How?"

"She must be angry at the person. Very angry. She must _want _that person in pain."

"Can she control how bad she affects someone?" she asked.

"In a way." He looked toward the ground. "I didn't test that part on her. She's not a naturally angry person."

"What about the other thing you told me about? Her sexual abilities?"

"She can do whatever she wants with a person's mind, whether it's making them hurt, or making them feel pleasure. It has nothing to do with her sexual organs or anything like that. Just the way she can mess with their head. She can make someone feel any emotion in existence, but when she pushes a negative emotion on a person, she can be dangerous."

"How can she get rid of this?"

"I'll tell you _after _I get her that night," he said smirking.

"I'll be going now." Narcissa began to walk out the door. She had an idea.

"When do I get the girl?" He asked.

"I'll let you have her a week from today. When do you want me over?"

"Tomorrow night," he said.

"Fine." She gave Lucas his wand back and apparated back home.

Keri was walking on a sidewalk a block away from Cormac's home. She was circling the area until she could spot Narcissa. She wanted to talk to Narcissa about this before she said anything to Cormac.

Eventually she saw a man apparate in front of Cormac's house. She walked toward the man and realized who it was.

Draco.

"What are _you_ doing here?" she asked him.

"Picking _you _up, miss ungrateful..." he stated. "Why are you all the way over there?"

"That's not your business, mister nosy." She grabbed onto his arm and apparated back to the manor with him.

"Why didn't mum pick me up?" she asked.

"Stop calling her that. It pisses me off. She's busy."

Keri walked into the house and up to her room. She took off her dress and put on a comfortable pair of shorts and a shirt and lay in bed.

"Keri!" Narcissa was sitting down on the couch downstairs. "Keri come downstairs!" Keri was asleep for maybe 45 minutes. She obeyed Narcissa and walked down.

"Yes?"

"Sit, we need to talk about a few things," Narcissa said. Keri sat. "Now," she started. "How was the date?"

Keri rolled her eyes and stared at the ground.

"Well you know, it was fine. We went on a ride on a broom and he kissed my cheek," she started. "And then I saw a picture frame with a picture of his stupid face and another girl kissing."

"He was kissing another girl?" Narcissa gasped. "Was it recent?"

"Well the frame had 'May 21st' written on it. So yes, it was recent." Keri stared at the ground.

"Oh. Well, did he invite you back?"

"Yeah. Tomorrow at 3. I don't want to go, Cissa."

"No, you must go. You'll demand an answer and come to a conclusion. It could've been a relative, right?" Narcissa said, just trying to lighten the mood. Keri frowned. She didn't know you could kiss a brother on the lips like that...

"I really don't want to go back, Narcissa," she said again.

"You must go, Keri."

Keri stared at the floor in silence, submitting to Narcissa's commands.

"Another thing I wanted to talk to you about... Did you read that chapter on sex yet?" Narcissa asked.

"Yes, I did. I don't understand why though, why do people have sex?" she asked.

"Well, it brings pleasure," she said.

"And you only do it with your partner?" Narcissa looked up at Keri.

"Well, you're supposed to. That's what I wanted to talk to you about," she said. "The man that made you the way you are is Lucas Dunn."

Keri looked at Narcissa.

"What do you mean 'the way I am'?" she interrupted.

"I'm getting there. Patience, Keri." She continued. "Whether or not you know it, you can control the emotions of another if you want to. You can make them feel pain and pleasure and everything in between on command."

Keri gave Narcissa a confused look.

"You can make me scared, sad, happy worried, depressed, etc, etc. If you're very angry at me, you can put my soul into a state of hell, per say for as long as you want."

"That's why I was locked away?" Keri asked.

"Yes. You can do it to an army of people. You can kill a large crowd of people using just your mind."

"What? I don't want this power, Narcissa. Remove it from me!"

"I don't know how to, yet. I can figure out how to if you do something," she said.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Well, Lucas and I made a deal. He'll tell us how to remove it from you if I give you to him for a night," she paused for a second. "He wants you to have sex with him."

"Then he wants me to put my little _power _on him doesn't he? He wants pleasure from me..." she looked at her fingers and started to pick at them.

"Yes. And I don't want that man touching you." Narcissa smirked and messed with her hair. "So I have an idea to get you out of it."


	6. Chapter 6

"What's wrong?" Cormac's mum asked him.  
>"I'm fine." He kicked a chair into a wall and walked up to his room. He didn't understand why Keri left.<p>

What did he do wrong?

-/-/-

"..I'd rather keep my little curse than to have to do anything with that man," Keri said.

"That is _not _an option, Keri. There are people looking for you. If they find you and realize you still have this power on you, we'll all be _killed_. Do you understand me?" Narcissa asked. Keri nodded and kept her mouth shut. "We're getting this power taken off you in any means we can." Keri wanted so badly to say something but decided not to. What argument did she have against Narcissa with this? "We're going to train. You will be able to choose what kind of damage you want to inflict on someone. We need to see what you can and what you can't do first."

Keri nodded. She was a bit worried. What if she could kill on accident? She didn't want that to happen..

"How?" She asked.

"We're going to meet someone who can help you. He's headmaster at the school you'll be attending. Have you ridden a broom?" Narcissa asked.

Keri rolled her eyes and nodded. "Cormac taught me." Narcissa gave her a sympathetic look and led her to a cozy room literally full of brooms. It had nearly 40 brooms magically hung up around the room in order of how well they flew.

"Choose your favorite."  
>Keri picked a 2003 Scarbourgh XL. It was a burgundy cherry color wood with black bristles.<br>They walked outside and got on the brooms.  
>"We won't be riding them to the school, because the school is nearly 8 hours away. We'll apparate with the brooms in hand." Narcissa said. At this point, Keri was sick of apperating. It was by far the most uncomfortable experience she had felt.<p>

"Why would we take the brooms if we're apperating?" Keri asked.

"We can't apparate directly into the school. We apparate nearly a mile away from the school. It's a shame to have to walk that far mile, isn't it?" Narcissa smiled and held her free arm out. Keri braced herself and inhaled deeply as she grabbed onto Narcissa's arm.

"So she went to Beauxbatons?" Pansy asked Draco. She was sitting on a chair in his room.

"Yeah." Draco was trying to sleep. He didn't get much last night due to all the thinking he was doing.

"Tell me more. I don't understand why she'd be _here _of all places. I mean, with another boy her age at the same house? Doesn't that sound suspicious to you?"

"Pansy, can you leave?" Draco asked.

"But I thought you wanted me here...? I thought we were going to cuddle..."

"I don't want you here right now."

Pansy opened her mouth to respond.

"Don't argue with me, Pansy! Leave."

She climbed back down the window and walked home. Draco exhaled in relief and closed his windows. He took out a dummy from his closet and began practicing defensive spells on it. Every night he'd sleep with his wand under his pillow. He was ready at all times to defend himself if someone were to try to attack.

He seemed to be feeling every emotion of anxiety and anger and fear all at once.

He was uneasy with that girl living here. If Voldemort were to find out, he'd torture and kill his family. He wanted to turn the girl in, but he knew Voldemort would question if the Malfoy's kept the girl or what not. And of course Draco's mother would probably kill him herself if he turned Keri in.

He felt replaced by Keri as well. His mother seemed to love Keri more than she loved him. He didn't want to admit it, but it killed him on the inside to not get that kind of attention from his mom anymore.

Even with all these circumstances, Draco would have been capable of sleeping; but Draco had a talk with Voldemort last night.  
>He was given the mission; the mission to kill Professor Dumbledore.<p>

They landed in a grassy type pasture with a castle in the far distance. There was dew moistening the tips of the blades of grass.

"Is that the school right there?" Keri pointed to the castle.

"Yes." Narcissa got on her broom and beckoned for Keri to follow her. They flew for a few minutes. Keri found it fascinating that this much green could be contained like that in one small piece of land. She embraced the cool feeling of the wind blowing through her hair and the warmth of the sun on her skin. She tried to not look below her as she was uneasy with that much space separating her from land.

After a small while, they reached the front of the building. There was a translucent blue glow radiating from the castle. Narcissa pulled out her wand and chanted an enchantment. It eliminated the glow and made it safe to walk through. It was all a protection spell Dumbledore put on the castle over the summer. "If anyone tried to pass through it, they would be severely injured." Narcissa said.

Narcissa and Keri walked side by side into the castle. It was beautiful. Keri had never seen a place so gorgeous. There was an older looking teacher with a pointed hat walking down the same halls.

"May I help you, Mrs. Malfoy?" she asked. She had a shocked look on her face.

"I'm here to see the headmaster."

"May I ask how _you _got through?" the curious woman asked.

"I was top in my class, Minerva. I haven't yet forgotten what I've learned," Narcissa stated. The woman ignored Narcissa's smart remark.

"Now who is this?" Minerva asked. She tilted her head toward Keri.

"This is Keri. I recently adopted her. She'll be attending this year," Narcissa said with a smirk.

"It's nice to meet you, Keri," Minerva said. "I'll likely be one of your teachers this year. Professor McGonagall." They shook hands.

Keri smiled and blushed at her. She'd never met a teacher before.

"If Professor Dumbledore has not yet given you permission to enter his office, I cannot show you where it is, Mrs. Malfoy." Minerva spoke quietly.

"I'll wait here then. I'd appreciate it if you'd summon him." Narcissa broke eye contact with her and left with a sneer on her face.

She wasn't one to be intimidated by an old witch like McGonagall...

The two of them waited near the front of the school. Narcissa gave Keri a shortened tour of the school, pointing in the directions of what halls lead to what destinations.

Later, a man in white robes with white hair walked toward Narcissa and Keri.

"This is Albus Dumbledore, he'll be training you before and during school." Narcissa smirked.

"It's nice to meet you professor," Keri said. She noticed his long beard and hair dragging. She's never seen one with hair so long, and especially a man with hair like that? Weren't men supposed to have short hair?

Dumbledore smiled. "Come to my office," he said.

"Should I leave her here?"

"Yes. Pick her up at eight." Narcissa nodded and left.

Keri followed this stranger to a phoenix statue that rotated to the right leading them to a staircase. They walked up and reached a room Keri assumed was Dumbledore's office.

He sat across from Keri at a table. Keri was a little uncomfortable there. She knew there was not much small talk that the two of them could work with. It would all be awkward. They seemed so different...

"How are you, miss Malfoy?" He asked her.

"I'm fine, thanks. And you?"

"Just dandy. Why don't you tell me a little about yourself. We're going to be...friends, if you will, for the next long while." He shared a small smile with her.

"Well, I mean. I don't necessarily know much of myself. I was left inside a room for 12 years. I've never played a sport, or used a wand. The most I've done to exercise were simple sit-ups and push ups."

"Answer this for me," he started. "You have a bridge. A long rickety bridge. There is only one wand. That wand is incapable of being used for any spell but lumos, the lighting up spell." Keri nodded. "There are four people on one side of the bridge that must get to the other side in 17 minutes or less. One can cross in 10 minutes, one in 5 minutes, one in 2 minutes, and the last in 1 minute."

Keri was confused on why he was asking this.

"What is this for?"

"I want to test your intellects without handing you a written test." He continued with this question. "Since it was dark that night, the people crossing the bridge must have the wand with them in order to see ahead of them. Only two may cross at the same time. If for example the 10 minute individual and the 5 minute individual were to cross at the same time, they would take 10 minutes. Not 15."

Keri was contemplating an answer before he even stated the question.

"How may all five of them cross in under 17 minutes?"

There was silence for a good 3 minutes until Keri came up with a solution.

"The 1 minute and 2 minute people cross. The 1 minute person goes and hands the wand to the 10 and 5 minute people on the other side. Those two cross. Then they hand the wand to the individual whom takes 2 minutes to go get the 1 minute person." Keri smirked at this. "2 + 1 + 10 + 2 + 2 = 17 minutes."

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow at her and smiled. "Very well done." He pulled out a blank sheet of paper and pointed to a portrait of a tree and the sun in the background. "Now draw this."

She stared at the portrait and attempted at her artwork. First she drew a circle for a sun and two vertical lines for the tree. She drew an oval on top of the two vertical lines.

"I can't. I can't do it, Professor." She frowned and put the pencil down and handed the sheet and pencil to Dumbledore.

"Very good, Keri, very good." He stated.

"Why is this good? I can't draw a picture."

"It shows me your logic talent versus your artistic talent. Now. Have you studied your curriculum in your...room?" He asked.

"I've studied everything through books. I've never touched a wand or a caldron though. Oh, Professor! I got this new book last year with more complicated potions. It was called Biddlesburdles and Brutends." she said with excitement radiating from her voice.

"Good good. And have you learned Defense Against the Dark Arts?"

"Yes. I know almost 50 defensive spells."

"Arithmancy?"

"One of the easiest subjects, Professor."

"How old are you, Keri?"

"Seventeen."

"You'll be put into the 6th year class. Some may come off as easy to you, but I'm sure you'll have enough preoccupying you with your new wand. You'll learn to use it as well as all the kids your age can." He opened a large drawer in the corner of his room.

"I borrowed these so I can test them on you. I didn't want you trying them in the wand shop. You're capable of subconsciously damaging things..." She smiled at this power she has. As much as she hated that she could hurt things, she really liked the fact she had upper hand power like that.

"What do I do with it?" She asked. She was holding a plain black stick the wrong way.

"Flip it first, then point it at the flower sitting on my desk." She did as she was told and flicked it to the flower. The flower deteriorated into a black powder. She frowned and set the wand on the desk. Dumbledore handed her another. He took out another flower and put it on the same place on his desk. She did the same thing and it yet again deteriorated.

Dumbledore shook his head and searched through the drawer for a good ten seconds. Keri was handed a white wand with two burgundy streaks on the side. The flower illuminated, sprouted two more flowers, and set itself back on the desk. Keri smiled and picked the newly transformed flower.

"You've found your new wand, or shall I say, your new wand has found you." Keri held the precious stick in her palms and was careful not to point it at anything while she set it in her lap.

Dumbledore asked her more questions about what she did in her spare time and about the curriculum given to her.

"Have you ever made yourself happy when you weren't happy?" He asked.

"I don't think so," she said. "I mean, I never thought about it."

"Ok. Keri, what makes you happy?"

"I don't know, Professor. I haven't been out long."

"What makes you angry?" he asked.

"I don't know that one either, Professor."

"Is there anyone in your life that is making you angry?" He asked her, not expecting a good answer for this one either.

"Yeah, actually," she replied shortly.

"When will you be seeing them next?" He looked up from the table and at her. Keri uncomfortably moved around in her chair.

"Tomorrow."

"I want you to push all your anger and fear and every drop of negative emotion on that person tomorrow." He stated with amusement dancing in his eyes.

"How do I do that?" Keri asked.

"Just focus on how angry they made you, all the pain they put you through and try to make them experience what you experienced."

Keri stared at him for a minute. Put others in pain? Why would she do that?

"What if I hurt that person?" she asked.

He paused a minute, really sensing the nature of this girl. She wasn't the type that could benefit from this type gift. Dumbledore knew how much she needed this taken away from her. It was turning into more of a curse than a gift.

"Then you've done a successful job." He looked up and gave her a cunning smirk.

She didn't give him one back.


	7. Chapter 7

"Very nice, Narcissa. Do you do all this for Lucius back at home?" Lucas asked with a cunning smile.

It was their second time together.

"Shut it, Dunn. You know why I'm doing this."

He obeyed, putting his garments back onto his body. "You know," Dunn said. "These sessions we're having will all go to waste unless you hand over that girl."

"I already agreed on that," Narcissa drew out. "But you'd better understand that your sick plan will not work unless she _wants _you to feel those things."

"Then you better _make _her want that."

"How do I make a 17 year old child want to sex a man three times her age?"

"That's for _you_ to figure out, Narcissa."

Eventually, the tension wore off and he began to teach her more about basics in the wizarding world, like about blood status and about the four founders of Hogwarts. She tried her hardest to listen without laughing, but a few giggles eventually came out. Why on earth would wizards rank people on their origins?

"And you said, Helga Hufflepuff?" She asked. She thought that was the oddest name of all of them.

"Yes. That was her name." Dumbledore smiled at Keri's progress.

"She seemed the kindest, according to you," Keri said.

"She was," he said. "Maybe that would qualify you to be in her house, then." Dumbledore smiled a genuine one at the girl.

They sat in silence for a few seconds.

"Keri, understand this." Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Whatever this power can make you do, whatever you're capable of is _only _possible to be done if you have consent over it. possible to be done if you have consent over it. _You _will always be _you. _Nobody and nothing else can control your mind, or the decisions you make." Dumbledore said this all quietly, his eyebrows furrowed.

Keri nodded. "I know," she said. "But Professor, what if I _do _lose myself?"

They stood there, in front of the Mclaggen house. Neither of them moved.

"You can do it, Keri. Be strong," Narcissa told her.

"I will. An hour?" Keri asked.

"Of course." Narcissa apparated away, and left an anxious and angry Keri at the boy's house.

She pounded on the door, anger forcefully leaving her fist and entering into the door. Cormac opened the door this time.

"Hello!" He exclaimed, moving out of her way for her to enter.

"Afternoon." She didn't even smile.

"Sit," he proposed. She didn't budge from where she was standing.

"I'm fine here."

Cormac frowned at her stubbornness.

"Is everything alright?" He asked.

"Well, everything _was _alright until I saw that frame with you and your other girl, eh?" She tilted her head to the side, arms crossed. For a girl locked away for most of her life, her attitude was much more developed than many else's. Cormac's eyes dropped to the ground. His lips pushed themselves together into a thin black line. He raised a hand to the back of his head and began running a hand through his golden locks.

Keri attempted at doing as Dumbledore told her before. She focused on hurting him, on all the confusion he put her through.

It didn't work.

"That was my ex girlfriend," Cormac said. "She was murdered last month."

Keri's arms unintentionally dropped from her chest and fell to her sides. Her head adjusted back straight, and her legs became shaky. Her mind cleared of everything she just tried to inflict upon him. She had no idea what to do in this situation.

"I'm so sorry. I thought-"

"Don't worry about it."

"I really am sorry, you know that don't you?" Her face burned like fire.

"It doesn't matter anymore. Come inside, Keri. I'll get you something to drink."

"Please don't," she said in humiliation. "I'm not thirsty. Sit with me." He sat across from her on a vintage brown wooden table. "What happened?" She asked gently.

"She was muggle born. Some of Voldemort's army were strolling across the street drunk one night, learned she was a muggle born and shot the life out of her." His voice started to crack the slightest bit. He kept talking though, the way his personality made him famous for. "I hate that, murder. When I hear about someone that's been killed by another, my heart weeps."

Keri had no idea what to say. She'd only been in contact with people for a few months now. She hadn't a clue on how to comfort another.

A tear rolled down his cheek in silence.

"A tear," Keri said. She flicked it away from his face.

He chuckled, drying his face. "You weren't supposed to see that."

"Why?" she asked.

"It's a sign of hurt; of weakness. Who wants to seem week?"

"I don't care if you're weak. You have a bloody good reason for being hurt."

They sat there in silence again. Cormac stood up and got them both a glass of water.

"Are you muggle born?" He asked her. She shook her head. If she learned one thing from the Malfoys, it was that muggle borns were filth.

"Pure," she stated. "Yourself?"

"Pure." He smirked. "Most of the purebloods get put into Slytherin."

"Yeah? Are you in Slytherin?"

"No, of course not. They're all for the Dark Lord," he whispered.

"Who?"

He put down his cup of water, and studied her face. His mouth was slightly opened.

"The _Dark Lord,_" he said again, enunciating this time.

She shook her head and squinted. "I don't know who that is."

"Damn," he said. "How have you never heard of Voldemort?"

"I don't know."

"A man who wants to kill the muggle borns and take over the wizarding world."

"He sounds powerful," she said.

"He _is _powerful. Has an entire army, some think."

"Holy Hell..." she whispered.

"I can't believe you've never heard of him. Even some muggles know!"

"I- I don't know. He's not that big of a deal at Beauxbatons," she made up.

"I guess not." Cormac was getting suspicious. "You've been going to Beauxbatons since first year?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Then you attended that Triwizard Tournament two years ago, did you not?"

"Yes, I did," Keri lied. She had no idea what she was speaking about.

"Bullshit. Only the Beauxbatons upperclassman attended. You were in _fourth _year. You weren't allowed," Cormac's eyebrows furrowed. "What are you hiding?"

She sighed. Narcissa strictly told her not to tell anybody about her powers.

"I'm muggle-born," she lied. "I've never been to a wizard school. Dumbledore asked me to attend because he only just noticed my ability to do magic."

She smirked at her ability to make all that up on the spot.

"Why didn't you just tell me in the beginning?"

"I thought you didn't like muggle-borns, like those Slytherin you mentioned."

She was unsure at what he'd throw at her next. Whatever it was, she was almost positive she wouldn't have a logical response back to it.

"Of course not. I'm not like that."

Keri smiled. She wasn't even sure how she felt about muggleborns since she's been around the Malfoys all the time. Maybe they _were _dirt. Such a shame she had to be one from now on according to Cormac. She wanted to be pureblood again, like the Malfoys and like Cormac. She realized just how much she hated being different.


End file.
